


Prison Break

by beta1alpha2omega3, Lana08ra



Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Fake relationship to real, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky, funny-adorable clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta1alpha2omega3/pseuds/beta1alpha2omega3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana08ra/pseuds/Lana08ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark owns a prison, which Erik Lensherr runs.<br/>Steve pretends to be Bucky's bitch after almost being raped.<br/>Clint has hallucinations of a family that doesn't exist,when he's high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. new in prison

**Author's Note:**

> ive had the idea to do this fic for a while but after a few months i finally got around to it! 
> 
> this is only my second fic and my first multiple chapter one that i mostly wrote in the middle of the night, so i hope you  
> enjoy! and sorry if it's not the best. please leave comments, and sorry if anything in here offends anyone.
> 
> multiple side stories.
> 
> tell me in the comments what you would like to see more of and if you want it in this story more or a separate story of it's own.

  Steve felt a sharp pain, as the guard shoved him in the doors, before closing them behind him. He stared over the large group of people."Raven will show you around in a moment." the guard said from behind the barred doors. "But for now, this is the meeting room." he motioned to the crowd. Steve nodded and walked over to a table to sit down, but a huge man with drool on his chin put his hand down threateningly. Steve got the message, 'just like high school all over again' he thought, and walked to a wall.

  He was about to sit down again but this time a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you." Steve looked up confused, then saw the most attractive man...just...ever! Standing right before him. "We don't exactly have Toad Potty trained yet." the man told Steve. He immediately stood up "Uh...thanks." "No problem. I'm..." "Barnes!!! Therapy!" a woman shouted from across the room. Barnes had his hand out to shake Steve's, but quickly put it down when he heard the yelling. "Gotta go! Bye!" he said, then ran off after the woman.

* * *

  "Hey!" a girl with blond hair said, grabbing Steve's shoulders, startling him. "Oh my gosh! You scared me." "That was the idea!" she said, handing him two yellow jump suits. "These will be yours for the next five weeks, and then you'll get those beige ones." she motioned to the others, still in the lounge. "My name is Raven, but they're supposed to tell you that, so, you probably already know, and you are Steven Rogers if I'm correct?" Steve nodded. "Why do I change outfit colors?" Steve asked. "It's some weird thing that our transporter came up with, that tells everyone who's new so they can pull pranks and make people their bitch. I don't know why Erik is okay with it... but he is." Raven explained.

  "Who's Erik?" Steve asked. "He runs the place. Stark funds it and Erik runs it. Charles will be your therapist while you're in here, two o'clock Thursdays, is your session time. We want our people to actually get BETTER, in here."  
She showed him his cell, the kitchens, the psych ward, and everything else. "Hit the showers, then it's dinner time." Raven said, walking away.

* * *

 

  "Logan, we need to have a discussion about your driving. It's not that you're a bad driver...it's just that you have no concern for other’s safety, or traffic laws, OR damaging company property, that WE DON'T OWN! like the gate on your way in, bringing us Mr. Rogers." Erik scolded the short stubbly man, "Whatever, just keep payin' me, I'll keep drivin' bub." Logan replied. "No. you see, I don't WANT you to keep driving, unless you can prove to me, that I can trust your driving, and pass your driver's test again. THEN, we'll talk about you keeping your job."

* * *

  In the shower some big guy came up behind Steve and grabbed his hip, sliding his hand down to his cock. Steve tried to pull away, but was pulled back by his wrists, and swung around to face the terrifyingly muscular man. He had chiseled features, and dark hair, with two bones crossing over each other, carved onto his chest and stomach. Steve was panicking, trying to break free of his painful grasp. He was pulled up close to the man, pressed against his skin. He tried squirming more, but it did nothing but get him punched in the face. The big guy licked and kissed Steve's neck, with every now and then biting him. Steve was still being held there by his wrists, so he did what any smart person would do and kicked the man in the groin. He kneeled over, and Steve ran. It wasn't too soon after that, that the man had caught him again, and had Steve pinned to the ground by a ginormous hand on the side of his head. His hands were held up above his head, clasped together by the man's forearm. Steve herd a thud, then felt that the man was off him. He turned around to see Barnes, the man who had talked to him about the floor. Steve watched, as Barnes punched the man several times in the face, and beat on his stomach.

  When Barnes was finished saving Steve's ass...literally, he walked over to Steve who was curled up in a corner. "You okay?" he said looking all over Steve's body for injury. "Did he hurt you?" Steve shook his head, and Barnes gave a face, that told Steve he saw right through him. "Why are you lying to me, I'm trying to help you?" "Sorry, it's just a little embarrassing." "Dude! You almost got raped! This is not the time to be embarrassed!" he paused for a moment. "He didn't actually do anything to you, did he?" Worry was all over Barnes face. "No, you got here right in the nick of time...thanks." "Come on." Barnes said, motioning at the door with his head. "Let's get you dressed." He helped Steve up and wrapped him in a towel. "My name's Bucky, by the way." Bucky told the small man.

* * *

  Later at dinner, Bucky climbed on the table and shouted. "I want everyone in this place to know, that this little guy..." he motioned to Steve, "is mine! And if anyone tries to touch him..." He looked at Rumlow, the man who had tried to rape Steve in the showers. "I will rip your head off, with my bare hands, and feed you to Pietro! Got it!?" Everyone nodded, and he got off the table. This speech should have made Steve worried, but he felt safe with Bucky, even if he shouldn't.  
 

  "You're welcome." Bucky said, when he sat down next to Steve again. "You will never be bothered again, and if you are... I really will feed them to the kid, now that ripping their head off thing... that was just for show." Steve smiled at him.  
 

  They sat next to a red headed woman named Natasha, who had killed a man with her thighs, and a stoned out man named Clint, who was hallucinating about his children dancing on the tables, he was yelling at them to get down. Bucky leaned over to Steve and whispered in his ear, "He doesn't actually have children, he just thinks he does when he's high." Steve couldn't help but snicker. A girl with a streak of white in her hair, sat down across from Steve. "I'm Rogue." "Steve, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake hers. "I don't touch people." She said, and he retracted his hand.

* * *

  That night Steve was assigned a cell, but Bucky ' _convinced_ ' Fred Dukes, to give Steve his bed, which was next to Bucky's, in the community room. "Come here." Bucky told Steve. Steve shrugged, and walked closer to the larger man. "Why?" "If you want to survive in here, you're gonna have to be my bitch." "What!" Steve started to back away. "No! no, we're gonna fake it." Bucky clarified. "Okay," Steve sighed in relief. "I'm gonna give you some hickies to make it believable, is that okay?" Steve nodded, and moved his head to the side, giving easy access to his neck. Bucky gently, and slowly, pulled Steve in by his hips... but then stopped. "Looks like Brock already gave you some." he said, lightly running his fingers over the bruised areas. "That's okay. I'll make new ones on the other side... to show him who owns you." "Okay! Don't go too crazy there Buck, you're startin’ to scare me." Steve was starting to worry again. "Sorry. Feel free to make any noises, it will make it more believable." "Okay, let's get this over with." Steve didn't really mean that of course, but he couldn't let Bucky know that. Bucky moved closer again and started sucking on Steve's neck. Steve groaned and gripped Bucky's hair tightly. Bucky nibbled on Steve's ear, which made him groan more, and squeeze even harder, then licked behind Steve's ear, and Steve slid his hand down to the back of Bucky's neck.

  The next morning, Steve woke up to a loud buzzing noise, and Bucky shaking him awake. "Steve! Wake up! You gotta see this!" Steve groaned, and rubbed his eyes. "What?" he whined.

* * *

  "Every morning, when the night guard gets off work, and the day guard gets on, they cross paths... and argue. every, single, time." Bucky explained, as they walked down the hall with the other inmates. They stopped when they reached a man in a tight leather outfit, ("He would be in the psych ward if he wasn't a billionaire." Bucky told Steve.) and a man in the regulated uniform. "You look like a vagina exploded on your face." the cloaked man said to the other. "Nice to see you too Bruce." the 'boy scout' said sarcastically. "I hate you." Bruce said. "Feeling's mutual buddy. Hey, did you know your son is gay?" "Your face is gay!" Bruce shot back. "No Bruce, I wasn't insulting you. I was actually wondering. I saw him making out with this red head, behind the bleachers at Gotham high, on my way here." Bruce shook his head, "No, that was Barbara, his girlfriend. She looks like a dude from the back." "No Bruce, this was no girl... this kid had short hair, and a skinny male build. It looked like, he didn't even go to the school. no uniform, or anything." "Oh, that must have been Wally. Yeah, they do that sometimes, you know kids." "You know NOTHING about kids." the other man said, and walked over to Steve. "Hi, I'm Clark." he smiled, and shook Steve's hand. "Steve. Nice to meet you." Clark continued walking after that. Bucky leaned over and whispered in Steve's ear, "He might seem nice now, but he's actually a huge douche bag. He makes an effort to know all the new people, just so he can look great. It's all about appearance with that guy."  
 

  They made their way to breakfast, sitting across from each other, and Bucky introduced everyone to Steve. "Over there is the group of thief's." he said motioning to a table behind him ,"there’s Scott Lang, the klepto.  
 

  Then there's Pietro, Erik's son, also Romanian, so you might not understand him. He has a very thick accent, and a taste for human parts. Apparently the town where he's from is so poor they don't have any food or water. " "Actually I've been to Sakovia, and it's not that bad." Natasha butted in. "Pietro got caught trying to eat a man's thumb off, then under further investigation...they found his room filled with stolen things." Bucky continued.

  "And we have Peter Quill, he's stolen many things from museums, like Remy Labeau. We also have the murderers, which are Gamora, Oswald Cobblepot, Cain Marko, and Natasha Romanoff." he motioned to the red head sitting next to Steve. Nat winked at him.

  "Bruce over there, the little guy." he pointed at a small guy sitting at a table, all by himself. "He and Cain Marko are in for property damage. Bruce has anger management problems.

  "Rogue, the lesbian you met yesterday...man slaughter. She made her own mace, and used it when she was being mugged, the guy had an allergic reaction to something in it.

  "Emma over there, with the big tits, is an escort." Steve looked over to see a gorgeous woman, with blonde hair, and her jumpsuit pulled down, just enough to slightly reveal a lacey ice blue bra.

  "Clint, the guy sitting next to you, sold drugs to children, thinking they were his own, non-existent ones." Steve looked over, and Clint gave an embarrassed smile, and shrugged.

  "I'll take you to the psych ward sometime, introduce you to all of them. Oh hey, I never asked, how long you in for?" Bucky asked Steve. "Five years." "Whatcha do?" "I beat this guy up, who wouldn't leave this girl alone...okay, well, he did the beating up, but we both got in trouble for fighting." Bucky looked confused. "Five years seems like a long time for starting a fight, especially if you were just defending someone." "Well, I tried to go at him again, while being restrained by the police." Steve explained. what did you do?" Steve asked. "Battery and assault, just like you, except, mine was a little worse. My little sister was dating a guy who cheated on her, sooo... I went to his house, when I knew the other girl was there, and beat him up. Oh, and broke some stuff. I've been in for two years, and will be let out in six."


	2. settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to settle in.  
> plots arise in the psych ward.  
> new characters are introduced.

"You've been assigned kitchen duty." Raven said, walking Steve into the kitchen.   
"You'll be working with our volunteer Kitty Pryde and your inmate Rogue, on dishes duty is Pietro." Pietro smiled and nodded, he was sitting on the counter.   
"Don't get too close to Pietro. He bites." Steve walked over to Kitty,   
"What can I do?" he asked.  
"Well, we're like preparing lunch, which is pasta so you can like open the sauce cans for me, while I boil the pasta."   
"Okay." Steve nodded and walked over to Pietro who had the can opener in his mouth. "Wash that. Then without sticking it in your mouth... give it to me so I can make real food for you." Steve ordered. Pietro rolled his eyes, but obliged.

 

"I'm here bitches!" Rogue was late. According to Kitty... she was always late.   
"Oh! Hi Rogue, you like totally scared me!" Kitty had her hand on her chest.   
Pietro nudged Steve to look over at the cupboard. "Huh?" Steve asked.   
"That is where they keep the Jell-O cups." Pietro answered in his thick accent, smiling wildly.

 

The crew finished making lunch, and were passing it out when Steve noticed Bucky next in line. "Hey." he said and Bucky looked up.  
A smile grew on his face when he saw Steve. "Hey punk." he responded, "What're you up to?"   
"Obviously serving food." Steve said, and plopped a big pile of spaghetti on Bucky's tray. Bucky gave a smirk and moved along.  
Although Steve didn't realize it, he looked after Bucky longingly. "Do not worry, little one, we can eat him later." Pietro said. "He has not gotten away just yet."   
"What!? I don't want to eat him! What's wrong with you!?Why would you think that!?" Steve shouted.   
"I thought that, that was what the look was for. Was it not?"   
"No! I wasn't making any look! What are you talking about!?" Steve shouted, causing everyone in the kitchen to stare at him. Pietro just shrugged and walked away.   
"What was that all about?" Rogue asked as she walked past Steve, carrying a big pot full of spaghetti.   
"I don't know. I hear he got in here for eating a man's thumb."   
"Weird." she said. Then walked over to Kitty, put the pot down, and spanked the girl on the ass.

~  
When everyone had gotten food; Steve made his way to Bucky's table where Natasha and Clint had saved him a seat between each other.   
"Thanks guys." Steve said, sitting down and setting his tray on the table.   
"Of course! You're one of us now! One of us! One of us!" Clint chanted.   
Nat rolled her eyes. "Even though he put it in DORK terms... he's right. You're one of us now, so that means we got your back, including... helping you and your new found 'boyfriend'" she made quotation marks in the air. "with your ridiculous plan, that just might work and is slightly ingenuous, that WHY I didn't think of it first I DON'T know." Nat said extremely fast.   
"Um...wow, okay, thanks...I guess." Steve said, then gave a nervous smile.   
Bucky reached across the table cupping Steve's hand in his, smiling. "Don't you worry. As long as I'm around... nobody's gonna hurtchya'." They ate in silence after that, but Steve didn't mind. It wasn't awkward, it was pleasant. 

~  
Steve was walking down the hall to the outdoors area when he saw one of the day guards, Clark, staring at his phone angrily.   
"Is everything okay?" Steve asked the large man.   
"Bruce wrote on his facebook that he's the superior guard and no one, ESPECIALLY ME! can ever match up!"   
"You two seem to have a rivalry. What's that about? If you don't mind me asking." Steve said interested. 

"No, not at all. I don't really know what his problem is with me, but he tries to annoy me and anger me, so naturally, I'm not a huge fan. But I really wouldn't mind the guy if he wasn't such a jerk."   
"It sounds to me like you two need some therapy, luckily you work with Mrs. Carter and never have to see him." Steve always tried to look at the bright side, that was something he and Clark had in common.   
"I suppose you're right. I don't even know why everything he does bothers me so much!" Clark said. Steve's eyes widened, and he looked horrified.   
"Oh no! Therapy! I have to go! I hope everything works out for you!" he said running off down the hall. Clark smiled and kept on patrolling. He had completely forgot that inmates...(or anyone) weren't allowed to run in the halls, unless it was an emergency. THIS was definitely NOT an emergency. 

 

~  
Steve opened the door to the room slowly, to see a brown haired man smiling at him nicely.   
"Steve. I'm glad you made it. I was beginning to think you had gotten lost or something." the man, which Steve had guessed was Dr. Xavier said.   
"No. I was, just, helping Clark with some... problems." Steve told the doctor and sat down.   
"Continue Gamora." Xavier motioned to a frightening woman that was hunched over, looking like she was about to murder someone.   
"Then she tried to kill me, and now she's in the psych ward."   
"And... do you ever speak to Nebula?" Xavier asked, head tilted to the side to show interest.   
"No. She's in containment." Gamora answered.   
"I can see how you would feel as though you haven't gotten closure, seeing that you never got an answer of why." Dr. Xavier turned to Steve, "Is there anything you would like to share with us Mr. Rogers?"   
"Like what?" Steve asked.   
"Well anything. You could start with your name, and why you're here, then work into more when you feel more comfortable." Charles told him.   
"Um, okay. Well, I'm Steve... and I grew up in Brooklyn?" Steve looked to Charles for reassurance. Charles nodded to go on.   
"What was your job before coming here? What are some hobbies you have?" Charles asked trying to help him along.   
"Well I was an artist, and I like to draw in my spare time."   
"What are you accused of?" Charles asked, knowing very well that most people in there, either didn't do what they were accused of, or wouldn't admit it.   
"I wasn't just accused, I actually did it. I got in a fight with a guy, that when this girl said NO to him, he started to get physical." Steve told the therapist.

By the time the session was done, it had felt like forever. all Steve could think about was getting back to Bucky, and telling him some of the things he had heard about the other people in the group. He was genuinely worried about some of them.

 

~  
Ward, one of the mentally insane, was giving a speech to some of the others in the psych ward with him, on how they should escape.   
"So Jack, you will distract Clark with a magic trick, while Edward gives a riddle to Carter to distract her. Now Wanda, you will have to be the last one out, we can't have you slowing anyone else down, cause you can't run fast in a straight jacket." Ward explained.   
"Wait. I don't get it... why am I the distraction?" Jack asked.   
"Because you like to entertain, your serial killer whose name IS the Joker after all!" Ward told him.   
"But won't they see it coming?" Oswald interjected   
"I suppose you're right."   
"You see. I say, we make Edward distract Clark, because Carter will figure out the Riddle pretty quickly. but Clark won't see it coming and it will take him longer. Now YOU Grant, will do the distracting of Ms. Carter." Cobblepot said.   
"I'm pretty sure she doesn't swing that way." Wade Wilson said.   
"It doesn't matter if she swings that way or not, it will distract her without her getting suspicious. Especially cause of what he did."   
"I think that Wade should do it." Harley said, laughing like she was insane (but then again... she was).   
"I think that's a good plan." Jean said.   
"Harvey... anything you want to add here?" Jack asked. Harvey flipped a coin, looked at it, then shook his head no. "Alright I guess that's it then." Jack threw up his hands and started to walk away.   
"Great, we have the guards distracted... then what? How do we get out? Have Nebula steal the keys from one of them? Have Ultron reprogram the doors?" Harry Osborn asked.   
"I cannot. Stark took away my ability to hack the internet, or any other mechanical object around me, so I couldn't do that." Ultron said.   
Ultron was made by Stark, and went crazy thinking he was real. He hurt anyone who told him otherwise. but Stark refused to destroy the robot, so he was put in here.

 

~  
Steve was walking to the community bed room when he heard a noise, when he turned toward it he heard a faint 'shit!'. He looked around a little more, and saw what looked like a kid in one of the vents. But when he blinked... it was gone. Steve kept walking though now he was on high alert, slightly freaked out...okay... VERY freaked out.

Steve entered the room to see Bucky sitting on his bed, looking at his hands.   
He made his way closer. When Bucky realized he was there; he shot his head up with surprise, that turned to a smile when he realized it was Steve.   
"Hey Stevie." he said warmly.   
"Where've you been? Did anything happen to you while we were apart? I've been worried, not being with you, that something might happen when I'm not there to protect you." Bucky ranted on nervously. Steve just smiled reassuringly at the worried man.   
"I'm fine. Nothing happened while we were apart." he could hear Bucky give a sigh of relief.   
"Good." Bucky patted the bed next to him, and Steve obeyed, sitting so close the outside of their thighs touched.   
Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve resting his head on the small man’s shoulder.

They snuggled into bed together, Bucky spooning Steve, their fingers tangling between each others. 

"How are we gonna keep this up?" Steve questioned.   
"We'll find a way... I'll, find a way." Bucky said.   
"Buck... why are you helping me? Most people don't lift a finger to help when someone's beating up a little guy, and you barely know me." Steve asked.   
"Well... I don't know Stevie, I just, like you. and I wanted to help, still do. I don't think it's right to physically force yourself on someone." Steve laughed.   
"No one does... unless they're the ones doing it."   
"Yeah, you're right." Bucky laughed with him.   
"But seriously, I'm not just gonna leave you hangin' once I know ya' better." Bucky said, voice turning serious.   
"so far... I'm like'n you more and more every time we speak." he said getting more light spirited again. Steve nodded.   
Bucky had his chin rested on the top of Steve's head.

Steve wondered if he should tell Bucky about the child he thought he saw, but then remembered what Bucky had told him about other people who said something, and decided to keep it to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took sort of long. been pretty busy. i hope you enjoy, please comment and tell me what i can say to make the summery for the entire story better, and more interesting. if there are any mistakes with words like i wrote a word twice or it doesn't make sense or it seems like i skipped a sentence then tell me what and where and i will fix it, that would be very helpful.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!! 
> 
> if you'd like to beta let me know!
> 
> if you like my profile picture, let me know! i would love that!


	3. tussle in the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Frank Castle. 
> 
> multiple kitchen personnel have to bake a birthday cake for someone in the prison.
> 
> new characters are introduced!!!

Steve woke up in the middle of the night, from a noise, to see Pietro looming over him with wide eyes, and a creepy smile on his face." Jell-O cups." he chanted. Steve was very confused.   
"What are you doing here? You'll wake Bucky! Go away!" he spat.

Pietro looked like Steve was the insane one. "Okay." he said, throwing his hands up, turned, and walked away.

Steve realized that Bucky was wrapped around him completely, leg thrown over Steve's, arms holding him tight, as if to never let go. Steve wished that this wasn't all just pretend, he wished it was real, but that would mean he was gay... and Steve was NOT gay, he had, had many...okay not many, but some crushes on girls before. I mean sure he thought Sebastian Stan was hot, but not in a gay way, just like he's attractive and it's hard not to notice... yeah, that's right...totally NOT gay.

Steve was shaken awake gently. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bucky smiling down at him. "Mornin' sunshine! How'd ya sleep?"Steve rubbed his eyes.   
"What time is it?" he asked.  
"Um, eight, like always." Bucky sounded confused on why Steve didn't know this.  
"Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night. Pietro woke me up at some ungodly hour to ask me for a jell-o cup."  
"He did that to you?" Bucky smiled and let out a small laugh. "I heard he did that to Fred Duke two nights ago!"  
"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me?" Bucky asked the small man.  
"I dealt with it pretty quickly, plus you felt really comfortable."

"What do you mean I 'felt' comfortable?" Bucky asked.  
"Well I couldn't see your face but, you seemed to be pretty comfy." what Steve really meant, was that he was comfortable having Bucky wrapped around him like that, but he'd never tell him that.  
"Wait. if you dealt with it quickly... then why did you have trouble sleeping?" Buck looked at him, brow furrowed.  
"I just started thinking, and my brain wouldn't shut up." Steve told the concerned man.  
"Are you sure nothin's buggin' ya'?" Bucky said.  
"Bucky, all of a sudden your accent is really strong." Steve said.  
"What accent? I don't have an accent."  
"Um yeah, ya' do Buck... it's a Brooklyn one." Steve said.  
"Oh, yeah. I do have that." there was a pause. "Hey Steve. Listen...next time Pietro comes round lookin' for some Jell-o, please wake me. I want you to get as much sleep as possible so I can hear those adorable puppy dog whimpers and snorts you make... " Steve blushed.  
"I make those?" Bucky nodded.  
"Seriously, they're adorable. Puts a smile on my face every time I hear em." Steve blushed even more...if that was possible.

 

........

"Mr. Barton, may I speak to you for a moment?" Erik Lehnsherr asked.  
"Do I have a choice?" Clint said sarcastically.  
"No."  
"Didn't think so." Clint was trying to pick a fight.

"You have been acting very odd lately, and if you don't clean up your act, I may just have to send you to the psych ward to get rehabilitated." Erik told him.  
"What have I been doing that's so weird?" Clint was befuddled.

"Well for one... you keep thinking that there are children here, which there are none. This is a prison. Clint. NOT a day care." Erik explained. Clint knew he had to come up with something fast to keep from being caught taking drugs.  
"I was...joking! Yeah! Joking. I'm the funny guy!!! Always jokin' around!!!" he sputtered out.  
"Right." Erik said, dragging out the word and raising his eyebrow.   
"You have one week." Erik warned him. Clint sighed and hung his head  
.........

Logan had his hands on the steering wheel of the car."Okay, now back up slowly." the instructor in the passenger's seat told him. Logan immediately pressed hard against the gas pedal and rushed out of the parking lot so fast the instructor had to hit his breaks to keep from hitting a pole behind them. needless to say, he failed his driver's test.  
.........

Later that day after lunch, Steve pulled Bucky to the side of the hall to talk where no one would hear.

"You know how I was freaked out last night?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded.   
"Yeah."  
"Well I saw those kids you where talking about...those kids that lurk in the shadows at night." Steve told him. Bucky nodded again.   
"Okay." he said, like Steve had just told him something unimportant.  
"Okay? That's it? You're not going to question my sanity? Or are you doing that silently right now?" Steve was starting to freak out.  
"Stevie, it's okay. I've seen 'em too. Who else have you told?"  
"Just you." Steve answered him.  
"Good. Do me a favor, and keep it that way." Bucky said.  
.........

Steve, Pietro, Kitty, and Rogue all met in the kitchen that afternoon for a special event of some sort."So it's like Bruce Banner’s birthday, as we all know."  
"Um...no?" Everyone said, looking around at each other in confusion.  
"Well we are like totally going to make him a cake. We have our other two teams, that do the cooking when we aren't here, to work with us and help bake this thing!" Kitty said excitedly.  
"In our other teams we have James Barnes..." Steve's stomach fluttered, and he had no idea why.  
" Lance Alvers, Clint Barton, and their volunteer...Jemma Simmons in one. And in the other we have Ben Grimm, Scott Summers, Johnny Storms, and their volunteer Megan Morse." Kitty said.  
"Why do we need volunteers? Do you not trust us or something?" Rogue asked offended.  
"Well I personally think you're fine... but the prison thinks otherwise." Kitty tried to explain but ended up just being awkward and making Rogue snort.   
"We're just here to keep things in line, and well I'm here to bake. No one at my frat house will eat my cooking!" she complained.

The other two groups walked in, following a freckled red head and a preppy girl, wearing glasses and a huge dorky smile. The red head seemed to be quite young. it made Steve wonder how old she had to be to volunteer here.

"These are Jemma and Megan." Kitty said, motioning at the two girls. They both waved and led their groups to different sides of the room. Steve and Bucky exchanged smiles, with Clint snickering at them from beside Barnes. Steve raised his hand, Jemma raised her eyebrows to tell him to go on.   
"What kind of cake are we making?" he asked.  
"Great question! Well we are going to be making, an angel’s food cake with vanilla icing. It's his favorite flavor. He's a very simply man really." the quirky girl explained.

"Alright. Megan, get the mix out. Kitty, get the utensils, and the rest of you...get to know each other. you have five minutes!" Jemma quickly started getting out bowls.

Steve, Bucky, and Clint immediately stood by each other's sides. Bucky put his hand around Steve's waist, which made Steve feel light headed. They made their way over to a big guy and a smaller handsome man, who seemed to be arguing...well the bigger guy was arguing, the smaller guy was just laughing and poking the other in the stomach.

"Stop doin' that!" the big man grumbled, pushing the other man's hand out of the way.

"Hi, I'm Bucky. These are Steve and Clint." he said, smiling and motioning toward his friends. Steve was nervously rubbing his arm

"Hey, I'm Ben, this is..."

"Johnny! I'm Johnny." he interrupted Ben, reaching his hand out to shake Bucky’s. Bucky shook it and smiled, he looked over to notice the look of uncomfort in Ben’s face, and was quick to say.  
"Steve’s mine, so...stay away." he joked trying to lighten Ben’s mood...it didn't work.   
Johnny seemed to notice what was going on and stepped in.

"Oh don't bother. He's always like this. Ben, can we talk?" he said lightly tugging the man's arm.

"Hold on. Sorry." Johnny said, leading the other... Ben away. They could hear the two arguing from across the kitchen.

"I wasn't flirting with him!"  
"Then what was you interruptin' me all about!?"  
"I'm just naturally good with people!"  
"That's not being naturally good with people Johnny!"  
"God! you sound just like my sister!!"  
"Well maybe that's a good thing! your sister is a very smart lady!"

"Wow." Bucky said,   
"Let's go meet some different people." They walked over to Scott and Lance who were obviously arguing as well.  
"Maybe we should just... not, talk to people?" Clint said, and the others nodded.  
.........

Later Steve had endure a food fight started by Johnny,  
a few bites from Pietro,  
Extremely nice girls, which didn't bother Steve too much, but Bucky couldn't stand them;  
and lots of dirty dishes.  
.........

On Steve’s way down the hall to the showers, he was getting cleaned up after the food fight. Steve was cornered by Frank Castle, one of the biggest men in the whole building; he was bigger than some of the guards.

"What do you want?" Steve said, firmly standing up straight to try and look the, much taller man, in the eye. Frank didn't answer. He just slammed Steve’s back into the wall and started punching his face, causing Steve to fall over. Steve tried to squirm to his feet, but Frank held him down with one hand.  
"You're not goin anywhere."The large man chuckled, then punched Steve in the stomach several times, before picking him up by the hair and bashing his head against the wall. Steve cried out in pain but no one seemed to hear him.

Were there no guards on duty at this hour? Steve didn't know what he was going to do to him. Frank lifted Steve up by the throat this time, and held him up in the air. Steve’s feet dangling off the ground, and he clawed at Franks hands   
"Why are you doing this?" he managed to choke out.  
"You need to learn your place in here. Barnes might have you as his..." Frank paused eyeing him up, "but you're still the weakest one in here. Don't forget that." he then let go of Steve.

Steve fell to his knees rubbing at his burning neck; he looked up to see Frank walking away. Steve stayed in the hallway for a few minutes afterward to get a hold of himself, and to be able to stand again. He decided it was best to go to the showers to wash off all the blood, instead of going to bed like he really wanted.

Steve was heading back to his room when he saw Nat across the hall.

"Rogers!!!" she called. It was so harsh that it made him stop in his tracks."What happened to your face?" she said, drawing nearer.  
"Nothing I ju..." she cut him off.  
"Ah ah! Save your lies, tell me the truth Rogers. Who did this to you?"Steve looked down and sighed; there was no getting out of this one.

From what Clint had told him, she was trained to know when people were lying, but when Steve asked what she did, he was told to 'not question it'.

"Castle." Steve told his friend, "Frank Castle."Her face suddenly grew angry, and she looked as though she was about to go find the man to murder him.  
"Why?" she asked him.  
"He wants me to remember my place."

"You should tell Barnes." she told him.  
"No! He can't know about this! He'll do something stupid!" Steve was starting to freak out; what if Natasha told him cause she was worried.

"You can't tell him! Please!" Natasha seemed to be considering what he just said.  
"You do have a good point. I don't want James getting hurt too. Alright, I'll keep it a secret. but as long as you talk to someone, if not me than, a therapist or a friend." the red head said. Steve nodded.  
"Okay, yeah." he was lying of course; he didn't need to talk to anyone, this kind of thing happened to him all the time growing up in Brooklyn.

"Good." she seemed to be happy for now. "Here's my friend Sam's number. He's a PTSD therapist but, he sometime does other things as well. Since your sessions with Charles are in a group, Sam's probably your best option." she said handing him a piece of paper with a phone number on it."Come on. I'll put some makeup on those wounds, It'll cover ‘em up nicely." Natasha said.

Natasha had bought Steve some concealer that matched his skin tone. Even though they were both pale, their undertones were different, so it would've been obvious up close and compared to the rest of his skin, if he had just borrowed hers. She helped him apply the makeup, then sent him to bed and told him to 'go straight to her in the morning,' and to 'not let Barnes see him, until he does.'   
"Got it?" she asked him.  
"Yeah." Steve said.

"Okay. Repeat it back to me." Nat told the small man.

"Come straight to you in the morning, and don't let Bucky see my face. until you've fixed my face."  
It sounded like he had, had to think about what he was saying, before he said it. But it was actually easy to remember, given the fact that she had just told him.

The next morning he got up, and immediately went to Natasha for help with his makeup, avoiding Bucky and anyone else who might worry. Unfortunately he ran into Banner on his way.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the nerdy guy said, looking down at his feet.  
"No I'm sorry. I ran into you." Steve assured the man.

"What happened to your face?" Bruce asked now looking up at him.

"Nothing! I...fell over." Steve said the first thing that came to mind.

Banner nodded, not looking convinced and walked away waving. Shit! Was he going to tell someone? This wasn't good.

It was later that afternoon and nothing had happened, so Steve started to think Bruce just kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to write this one.  
> I've already started on chapter four which will be very short (just a warning) so it should be up soon.


	4. therapy with DR. Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character development for Bruce  
> very short chapter

It was that afternoon when Banner decided to act.

Steve and Bucky were both walking around the cafeteria, to find a place to sit, since someone was at their usual table. Bruce stopped them, standing in front of Bucky with an angry look on his face.   
"You shouldn't treat someone you care about like that." he looked down. "You shouldn't treat anyone like that! Why do you think that's okay!?"

"Think what's okay?" Bucky asked confused.

"Did you think no one would see the bruises?"

Oh shit.Here it was.

But then Steve registered what he was saying, and realized that, Bruce saw the marks that Frank Castle had left, and thought they were from Bucky.

Oh shit.

"What bruises? I'm confused." Bucky said, brow furrowed.

"Men like you, make me sick! If I could, I'd get rid of all'a you!"

"What are you talking about Bruce?" Bucky asked worried.

"I saw Steve's face, Barnes! What you did to him! What made you do it anyway? What drove you to be like this?"

Steve finally interjected to stop Bucky who was now examining Steve's face.

"Bruce I thank you for your concern, and the fact that you actually did something about it. There should be more people like you really... but Bucky didn't do this." he handled that with much more charisma than he knew he had.

Bruce nodded, he seemed to believe Steve. "I am so sorry! I thought... I mean... it looked like... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!" Bruce stuttered.

"It's okay, really; and thank you, most people here wouldn't have even bat an eye." Bruce pulled Steve to the side.  
"If someone's doing this to you, you can talk to me. I know what it's like, thinking no one else will understand. I know it might be a little weird since this is like the second time we've spoken...but...I am always available. I mean, it's not like there's anywhere I could go!" Bruce laughed.

Steve nodded and thanked him.

"Please sit down Mr. Banner." Charles Xavier instructed, and Bruce obeyed.

Bruce was one of the only inmates that had privet lessons with Charles, since he had, had a tussle with Devastation, an extremely strong woman.

"Where did we leave off last time?" Charles asked.

"Well, after my father murdered my mother, I was forced to not speak of it."   
"And where is your father now?" Charles asked. Bruce looked down.   
"He bragged to his co-workers and got himself put in a psychiatric institution. But he died a few years ago." Bruce told the therapist.

Charles nodded at this and started typing things down on the desktop that was kept in his office.

"I started getting bullied, so I built a fake bomb to scare the other students. Okay... it wasn't a fake, it was real...but it was dud! I made sure of that!" Bruce said.

"How did you make sure of that?" Charles asked him.

"I originally meant to blow myself up, but when that didn't work, I got the idea of putting it at school and teaching people not to mess with me; but then I got expelled. I didn't really care though! they only taught me stuff I already knew."

"And why are you in here Bruce? I mean, what were you accused of?" Charles asked softly. He knew that most prisoners claimed they were innocent and asking them what they had done would only aggravate them.

"I smashed up one of the bullies cars." Bruce smiled at that. "I couldn't stop myself, I just get so mad sometimes, and I can't control myself."

"How long are you in for?"

"Only a year. I've already been here for three months...but shouldn't, you know that?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I do, it's in your file; but I like to see how my patients react to the question. It helps me see if you're excited or not... in a healthy state of mind. Some people who have been in here a long time, don't have anywhere to go, some even commit suicide from all of the stress. I want to make sure you're happy about leaving." Charles explained.

"Bruce, is something bothering you? I know talking about this can be difficult, but, you will feel better, getting everything you've held in for years off your chest." Charles smiled at him.

"No, it's not that... I think someone here is being abused." Bruce spilled.

"Who?" Charles seemed worried.

"Steve Rogers. At first I thought it was that big guy that always hangs around him, Bucky. Steve is Bucky's bitch you know... but when I confronted Bucky... the kid seemed genuinely confused." Bruce was one of those people that even if you weren't that younger than him, he would still call you kid... sort of like Logan.

"It's not Bucky, but I know it's someone else... and I can't just sit by and let that happen to someone. It's wrong." Bruce continued.

"Yes, I see how you might want to help, due to your history with abuse. Do you have any idea who it might be?" Charles asked, but Bruce shook his head.

"Maybe you could try and get it out of him during therapy?" the small scientist asked him.

"Alright. I'll do my best. but it might be hard, getting him to open up in front of all those people in the group. I mean what if one of them is the one hurting him?" Charles contemplated out loud.

"Maybe if we do privet lessons, he will be more willing to open up?" he paused for a moment in deep thought.

"Bruce. maybe this isn't something you should be dealing with. It might bring back memories of your father. Maybe you should leave this one to me."

"No, I think it'll help, being able to save someone from that, since I couldn't save myself... or mom." There was a short pause, but Bruce and Charles were in agreement. Charles would try to get Steve to talk during therapy, and Bruce would follow Steve around and try to see if he was acting odd around anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has multiple personality disorder. in case i don't know how to put that in later, it might be helpful for you to know, to be able to understand him better.  
> tell me in the comments if you want me to put a list of all the people and everything they've done as either a chapter or just in the notes.


	5. The new guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a hectic day in the C.I.C (Starks Correctional Institute For Criminals) full of twists and turns. one of which is called Thor, the loud newbie that seems to want to be in prison.  
> it's in fact such an odd day that Steve can hardly wrap his head around it all.

"Steve, what was Bruce talking about? what happened to your face? did someone hurt you?" Bucky asked, concerned for his 'friend'.  
"can I tell you later? it's sort of embarrassing." Steve blushed and looked down at the ground.

all of a sudden there was a loud buzzing sound that came from one of the doors as it slowly opened.  
Steve remembered that door to be the one that he had come in from when he first arrived.  
Bucky leaned over to him "that's a newbie."  
Steve looked at him in surprise. "really?" a feeling of dread filling in his stomach with anticipation. 

the doors slide open slowly to reveal a giant man with long blonde hair. he was wearing a huge smile on his face, as if happy to be there. 

"hello my friends! I bring greetings! I am Thor! I will be your new inmate!" his smile, if at all possible, grew wider. 

he had a thick accent that Steve couldn't quit pin point, but he knew it had to be from somewhere in Europe.

"he seems nice." Natasha said "we should say hi."  
Clint looked to her at that. "why? cause he's cute?" he said quietly  
"maybe he is? what do you care?" Nat shot back. Clint looked away with an angry look on his face. 

"what's wrong with them?" Steve whispered in Buckys ear, his warm breath tickled Buckys face, and made him want to turn his head right then, and kiss the little guy silly.

"they're on and off, with a relationship. they've never actually admitted having feelings toward each other." Bucky explained.

apparently they DIDN'T have to go to the new guy because he came to them.  
"hello!" his voice was unusually loud. but maybe that was normal for a man that size, Steve really had no idea. 

"hi. I'm Natasha, this is Clint, Bucky, and Steve." she said, holding her hand out to shake the big mans.  
"my people do not believe in handshakes! We only believe in HUGS!!!" Thor told her wrapping his big arms around her.  
Clint looked furious, his face was red and arms crossed. but the hug was over quickly, and soon he was onto a struggling Clint that was trying to squirm away, but only managed on suffocating himself. 

when he hugged Bucky he patted him on the back so hard, that the wind was knocked out of the brunet. but that wasn't even close to what he did to Steve... in Steves book anyway. 

with Steve, he picked him up and squeezed him like a rag doll. which only made Steve feel small. he hated feeling small.  
he comforted himself by thinking that they all probably felt small around Thor. 

"now that we are all acquainted! I will go meet others! see, you, soon, as you Americans say!" and with that, he was off.

"still seem nice?" Clint asked rhetorically.  
"as a matter of fact, he does." Natasha told him, smugly "maybe a little rough, but nice."

"Jello cup?" Pietro begged, reaching his hand up and looking at the group.  
"no!" Natasha said sharply, batting his hand away.  
he pouted and walked away.

"that was a little harsh, don't ya' think Nat?" Bucky said.  
"no, he needed to be told. plus, did you really want to give up part of your lunch, so that some kid who can't hold his food, can eat more than he needs?"  
"wow, you're cruel." Bucky said.  
"I try." she smiled and turned away, scouting for a place to sit. 

"hey have you seen Banner? he disappeared after he talked to us." Steve asked Bucky. he had a new found respect for the guy every since he tried to stick up for Steve.  
"I think he has therapy right now."  
"when does he eat?" Steve asked  
"later, probably. I don't really know. I've never really talked to him." Bucky motioned for Steve to sit down at the table Clint and Natasha had found. 

"so I was thinking. wouldn't it be great if I taught ballet for my daughter here!?" Clint said.  
"damn it. he's high again." Nat said.  
"Clint! you don't have children! you never have!" she told him watching his face fall at the words.  
"what are you talking about? I'm even naming the one on the way after you! I think I would know if my children weren't real." Clint said rolling his eyes like it was a joke.

"Steve, Bucky! can I talk to you for a moment?" Nat asked, but they knew it was really a demand. 

once she got them away from the table, she told them her plan.  
"Bucky later today, when we all have time. you will distract Clint while Steve and I find all of his stashes and destroy the drugs." the boys nodded.  
"Steve it's not just his bunk we need to search, it's all of ours. he'll keep spares away from his room so if we try something like this he'll still have extra. trust me I've known Clint for years." Natasha told him.  
"but he's never been to my bunk." Steve said.  
"yes he has. probably when you weren't there, so he could hide it wherever."

Nat told them to go back to the table before Clint did anything stupid. 

 

•••

the doors opened again, this time it was Clark the security guard, and some teenager.  
"wait...teens are allowed in here?" Steve asked Bucky.  
"no." it looked like Clark was showing the kid around, but the kid wasn't wearing prison clothes and it was Ravens job to introduce people to the place, which means he couldn't be a prisoner, Steve thought out.  
Steve watched them for a while until they left the area. 

•••

Steve ran into Clark and the kid again in the hall, on his way to the bathroom. 

"hey Clark, who's this?" Steve asked pointing to the kid, who had his arms crossed, and a grumpy look on his face.  
"oh, that's just my son. he's not really my son though...he's more like a burden. ya' know? cause I don't really like him."  
this statement shocked Steve, and made him loose any and all respect he had, had for the man previous to that moment.  
he looked over to see the child's face, it was no longer angry, but sad.  
"hi. I'm Steve, you are?"  
"Conner." the kid said.  
"it's take your kid to work day. so I had to bring him." Clark interrupted.  
Steve ignored the comment, instead of punching the man in the face, like he kept imagining doing, over and over again. it looked as though Conner was trying to ignore him as well.  
"well I really ought to be going. it was nice meeting you Conner." Steve said. then continued down the hall.  
he wanted to help the kid, but had no idea how to go about it. 

 

•••

Steve explained the whole fiasco to his friends, and they were all disgusted by the guard as well.

"someone needs to teach him how to parent!" Clint said. "oh! oh! or better yet! take the child away from him!" he smiled and Natasha got what he meant.  
"no. you are not adopting that kid! in case you've forgotten, you're in prison, Clint. you can't parent in PRISON!" she told him. 

"hello!!! everybody!!!!" a man with scars across his entire face said, standing on a table with his arms flung up in the air. 

"another big entrance? man I'm gettin sick of these." rogue said as she walked past Steves table.

"I was put in lockdown for stabbing a man in the eye with a plastic fork, but now I'm back mother fuckers!!!!!  
now let's get serious for a moment. does anybody know where the visiting room is?" the man shouted

"who is that? the mask?" Steve joked  
"the movie with Jim Carey?" Bucky asked  
"duh." Clint said.

Bucky rolled his eyes.  
"his name is Wade Wilson." he told Steve. "he was put in lock down right before you got here."  
Steve could already tell that he wasn't gonna like this guy much.

the two boys sat so close that their shoulders were touching. it made it impossible to pay attention to anything other than the warmth radiating off of the others body. 

 

•••

 

Steve didn't remember much of the rest of the day. but that didn't bother him, he might have gone insane if he did.  
all he could remember, were a few jokes Wade had made about pregnant women, and how they like to...well you don't need to hear the rest of that.

"Steve. your bruises are gone." Bucky said examining the smaller mans neck  
"what?"  
"the hickeys I gave you." Bucky explained  
"oh yeah."  
Steve had been out of it for a few hours now. Bucky had been trying to figure out why, but found nothing. Steve obviously wasn't gonna tell him, so he was gonna have to ask  
"what's wrong Stevie? you've been actin strange all day." Bucky told him, voice soft and comforting.  
"nothing..."  
Steve noticed the look Bucky was giving him  
"it's just been a stressful day, I've just been tryin to forget about it." Steve lied, he was really thinking about what Frank Castle would do to Bucky if Bucky found out the truth and did something stupid to protect Steve. not that Steve thought Bucky couldn't handle himself in a fight, Steve had seen that for himself. it's just the size of Buck compared to Frank. he wouldn't stand a chance.  
"I get it. but you did promise me you would tell me what happened to your face. don't think you're gettin outta this." Bucky joked.  
"yeah I did, didn't I? okay, well like I said earlier, it's embarrassing." Steve had, had a lot of time to come up with a story.  
"I was in the kitchen, and I tripped into a rack of pots and pans, that then fell on me." he looked down giving the best fake blush he could do.  
"your right, that would be embarrassing." Bucky told him, snickering a little.  
"shut up!" Steve hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
for all the time Steve had to make a story up he was surprised that, that was the best he could come up with.  
"sorry." Bucky said.  
"come here. people need to know your my bitch. and with all these people coming in... what I'm tryin to say is, everyone who was there the day I made you my bitch, knows... but the new guys, don't. and I don't want them gettin any ideas."  
he paused for a short moment  
"I mean unless you want one of them to..."  
"no! Buck!" Steve interrupted knowing that Bucky was being completely serious  
"sorry, it's just Thor's, sort of attractive and all, so I just thought maybe you would want that." Buckys eyes suddenly grew wide "I don't know if your into that kind'a thing or not..." 

Steve looked at him confused for a moment, until he realized what Bucky was trying to say. he wanted to know if Steve was gay or not.

"I'm bi. Buck. you don't have to look so terrified. even if I was straight I wouldn't get mad at you for suggesting that I was wasn't." Steve had, had a lot of time to consider his sexuality over the past few nights. he had come to terms with the fact that he might actually be falling for Bucky Barnes.

Steve didn't understand. Bucky wasn't frantic because he thought he would offend Steve. it was cause he didn't want him to be straight. and he had never thought of the fact that he might not be.

for some reason, all he wanted to do...all he NEEDED to do, was protect Steve from any harm, and love him so he never felt alone. he needed to take care of Steve, throughout whatever. 

"I'm glad I didn't offend you." he said trying to quiet the million things that were running through his head. 

"I should give you more." Bucky said  
"more what?" Steve asked.  
"bring your neck here." Steve obeyed, now realizing what Bucky wanted to do. 

Bucky wrapped his hands around Steves waist pulling him in close. he laid soft, light kisses on Steves collarbone, making his way up Steves neck, pressing harder with each kiss.  
Steve kneaded Buckys hair.  
"Steve... you should... do me." Bucky breathed between kisses.  
"do you?" Steve asked smiling.  
"yeah. give me hickeys. so people know that you're MINE, and they can't just take you."  
not exactly what Steve had in mind when Bucky said 'do him' but this was good too.  
"okay." he was at the perfect height for this, since his lips stood right where Buckys neck was. 

they awkwardly scootched closer, and Steve licked the bigger mans salty skin, which in return got a moan from Bucky.  
Steve reached up and rested his hand on Buckys jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
Steve started to bite and kiss at Buckys neck.  
Bucky backed up pulling Steve along with him, until he ran into Steves bed and was forced to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any questions about the fic or the characters in it just ask and i'll do my best to explain (if it doesn't give too much away) if i don't do a good job at explaining, then just let me know, and i'll try again.
> 
> I'm currently working on a list of characters that are in here. some might not make it into the fic, but i have a lot of things figured out. I wont put the list up until the last chapter, because of some spoilers.
> 
> this is the first chapter you get to see from buckys point of view!


	6. searching for drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's searching for Clint's drugs except Clint himself.  
> Steve meets a beautiful woman with brown hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a little Clint's pov.  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated.Hope you enjoy!

As it turned out the group hadn't had time to search for Clints drugs the day before, with everything that went on, so they decided to look today.   
"Where should we look first?" Bucky asked Natasha, who seemed to know what she was doing, so Steve and Bucky had agreed to let her lead them.   
"his bunk." she told the two boys.   
"oh hey Nat?" Steve grabbed her attention.   
"what did you do Rogers?" she was amazing at reading people   
"I got Banner and Thor to help us. I was running down the hall in a hurry and they both wanted to know where I was going. so I told them. and they want to help. I said they could, I hope you don't mind." Steve was terrified of the red head, but then again... who wasn't?   
"good. the more eyes, the better." she said, and Steve let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
"Bruce just has to finish therapy, and I don't know when Thor will be here, but they'll come... I hope." Steve said as an afterthought.   
"is it just me, or does Bruce have therapy a lot?" Bucky asked his friends, to lighten the mood.   
"he's a messed up guy, Barnes. I think he needs it." Natasha told him. 

 

•••  
Clint had, had a bad feeling ever since that talk in the cafeteria about him wanting to teach ballet yesterday. Natasha seemed to be scheming something and Clint was worried about what. so he decided to ask around, to see if anyone knew anything.  
'who should I ask first?' he thought. his eyes shot wide open. 'THOR!!!! he's nice! he'll tell me if he knows.'

 

•••  
"hey Thor!!!" Clint shouted from across the hall. "hello there little man!!!" the giant called back, smiling largely.   
it annoyed Clint that Thor could stay happy, ALL THE TIME!!! how could anyone be happy EVERY SINGLE MINUTE, OF EVERY SINGLE DAY, in a place like THIS!? it baffled him.  
"hey do you know where Natasha is?" Clint started out slowly. he planned to sneakily gain the information he needed.   
"ah! yes! she is in Clint Bartons bunk! in fact, I am on my way there now!" so Thor didn't know who he was? he could play that to his advantage.   
"why's she in Clint's bunk?" Clint asked innocently.   
"drugs! I believe! but he is not supposed to know." Thors voice suddenly got stern and threatening.   
"um hey! it's been great talking to you, but I got to go!" Clint took off running down the hall to the rooms.   
he stuffed all of the drugs he could manage down his shirt and hid in the bathroom, taking a little of it right now, just to "calm his nerves".

•••  
Bucky stared at Steve from across the bed. something bubbled in his stomach. he didn't like it, it felt weird, painful. Natasha had told them to split up to cover more ground, faster. Thor had showed up minutes before, and she had told him to wait for Bruce. 

 

Natasha couldn't stand the brute. she would put on a show, like he was amazing or something, around Clint, to get a rise out of him... but in all honesty, he was just too happy for her to be around.

 

Steve stared back at the brunet.

they stayed there for a few moments. staring deeply into each other's eyes, until someone broke the silence by clearing their throat. 

Steve and Bucky whipped their heads around to see Bruce standing there smirking. "I got Scott Lang to help us... he is an expert at 'finding' things'" Scott waved at them.   
"hi." he said awkwardly. "did we interrupt something?" he asked politely   
"no!" Bucky and Steve both shot back at the same time.   
"good. I don't want to intrude." Scott said.

"well I'm gonna help Natasha with the search, and Scott will be with you." Bruce said.   
"wait, why do we get the thief?" Steve asked confused.   
"because, Natasha knows Clint and where he would hide things. and Scott knows where people in general hide things. so it's fair, don't worry."

"wait...who gets Thor?" Bucky asked with a sound of distain.   
"no one. Nat sent him away to look in the bathroom, where we know he won't find anything. not that he's not nice or anything... it's just. we don't trust him with this." Bruce explained.   
"good. I don't want to have to deal with that man right now." Bucky said.

 

•••  
Clints mind jack-rabbited.  
'why would they take my drugs?' he thought to himself in a bathroom stall.  
'it's not like it's hurting them... is it?' he had never actually considered the fact that his actions could have an impact on other people.   
Clint heard the bathroom door open. he saw a pair of large booted feet. curious, he cracked the stall door and peaked out. "hello there. sorry if I'm intruding. it'll only take a minute." said the janitor, Stan. he then started whistling while mopping the floor. 

 

•••  
"Natasha?" Bruce asked the redhead.   
"yes Banner?" she answered, not looking at him, she was too focused on the search.   
"do you think Steve is being battered by someone in the institution?"   
"why would I think that?" he now had her full attention.   
"well...he had big bruises all over his face the other day. at first I thought it was Barnes... but when I confronted him, Bucky seemed genuinely surprised."   
"Bruce." she took his hand in hers. her voice was soft, surprisingly.   
"what makes you think he wasn't just surprised about the fact that you noticed them? now I know Bucky, and I also know what happened. Bucky didn't do it, and he would never hurt Steve. Steve means a great deal to Buck... even if he doesn't know it yet. I'm just saying. most people, would be surprised someone noticed and not the fact that something is wrong with their friend, or in this case... bitch." Bruce looked down at his feet.   
"wow. I never thought about that. wait! what happened? you said you know." he said. the rest of the conversation now sinking in.   
"that's not my place to say." she thought about it for a moment   
"alright. I'll tell you. but only because I know Steve wont, and you'll assume the worst and get James into trouble."   
she took a big long sigh "it was Frank castle. he feels threatened by Bucky, so he took it out on Steve. now, I am doing all I can to make sure this never happens again. you can't let Barnes know. he'll do something stupid to try and ensure Steve's safety. understand?" she raised her eyebrow at him.   
Bruce nodded and went back to work, trying to wrap his head around all of the information that was just thrown at him.

 

•••  
"so, why are you helping us?" Bucky asked Scott suspiciously.   
"it's good to have people that owe you a favor when you're in here. trust me. this is my third time in this place.-   
if I wanted to, I could get out."   
"so why don't you?"  
"I'm trying to clean up my act. I have a daughter at home that I want to see. I'm hoping to get out early on good behavior."   
Bucky looked over at Steve, to see that he had an expression on his face like he was watching a kitten play with a ball of yarn.   
"it's just a kid Stevie."  
"I know, but I think it's admirable when someone loves there kid that much, and wants to change because of it."   
Bucky wondered if he could ever do something that would make Steve look like that.

 

Bucky spent the rest of the afternoon, thinking of ways he could make Steve smile.

 

"hey, Stevie!" Bucky called Steves attention.   
Steve laughed at the nickname. he loved when Bucky called him that.   
he smiled "what?" tilting his head to the side and laughing a little.   
Bucky stood there, taking in the gorgeous scene in front of him.   
"nothin'. just wanted to get your attention."  
Steve laughed again   
"you're a dork!" he shoved Bucky lightly.

Scott observed this with quiet amusement. did they really not realize what was going on? or was this them flirting? I mean, obviously, they were flirting...but it seemed like they didn't know that they were.   
he shook his head smiling and snickering at the two men.

 

•••  
the janitor had left, and Clint was alone now.   
he decided to draw on the walls. he didn't know why... but he knew he was going to.  
"pen, pen, pen." he chanted in a whisper to himself as he searched for a pen to write with.   
the door swung open again. except this time, it wasn't Stan. no, this time, it was Thor. the big brute, that Clint just couldn't stand.  
'thank god I'm high.' he thought. 'I am sooo NOT in the mood for this right now.'  
"hello there again!" Thor said with a huge smile.  
"hi." Clint said with distain.  
Thor walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.   
"I don't believe I ever got your name?" Thor asked, though it sounded more like a statement  
Clint searched for a name in his mind, for some reason nothing was coming to mind, but he knew he had to answer soon so he went with something he had heard Natasha talking about when he wasn't really paying attention. he didn't however know what it was, so he hoped Thor didn't either. besides he did change it a little by adding an N.  
"my name is... Clintoris." he said, knowing that if he told Thor who he was, he would know that CLINT had been the one he had told about CLINTS drugs, earlier that day.  
'get rid of him!!!' he told himself.  
"not that it's not great to see you, but I have to be going now." he said overly enthusiastic.

 

•••   
Stan and Thor had come in before he could stash his drugs so he decided to search somewhere else for a hiding place.   
'if I just keep them on me until their search is done... then they won't search there again' he contemplated 'but they won't stop looking if they don't find anything.'  
it was a while until he actually came up with a plan, but it was a VERY GOOD plan, so the time it took to come up with it, hardly mattered.

 

•••  
Clint stashed a small amount of drugs in Skye's pillowcase. so that one of the people searching would find it and think they had found one of his stashes, he knew Nat would know that he would have more than one stash, so even though he would have to sacrifice some of his drugs, it was worth it, after all if he didn't do this... he wouldn't have ANY drugs.  
he found three other places to sacrifice his drugs, and called it a day. 

 

•••  
Steve was making his way over to the women's sleeping area, when a strong British accent stopped him where he stood.   
"you there! what are you trying to do!?"  
Steve turned around to see a beautiful woman standing there in a security uniform.  
"I have a friend... who needs help with something, and she asked me to..." she cut him off  
"you were trying to get into the girls sleeping area, weren't you?"   
Steve looked at the guards badge, which read, Peggy Carter.  
"no! that's not at all what I was-the guys who do that are assholes!" he let out a sighed "trust me, Peggy. please."   
"I really want to, but I'm sorry, rules are rules. I can't change that."  
"there you are Rogers! I've been looking all over for you! did you get my thing?" Natasha came to the rescue just in time, Steve knew if she hadn't he would've been in a lot of trouble.

 

•••  
"Sam" Clint said through the phone "I never thought about this before, but is my addiction hurting people? I mean I never meant for THAT to happen." he paused for a moment. "what should I do? should I tell Nat how I feel? I always let HER decide where we were, because I know how difficult it is for her to open up to people and I didn't want to push her, but is that where we've been going wrong? do I need to say it first so she doesn't have to, so she knows she can open up to me, she can let her guard down... so she knows I care?"  
"I think these are all answers you need to figure out on your own. but I have known Nat for a while now... and I think you might be right, she hasn't been willing to try, because she doesn't want to be hurt. you need to make it clear to her, that you would never hurt her. trust me man, if you two were to crash and burn...it'd be HER dumping YOUR ass." Sam told Clint, from across the thick plastic window.  
"now for the drugs... I've been thinking about this for a long time and, I think you need to go away to rehab. I'm sorry, but as your therapist I have to do what I think is best for you. I'm sending a note to Dr. Xavier, to send you away for a few months."


End file.
